organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sport Shouting
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stay off our Turf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 01:58, April 12, 2012 SS, I just wana tell you NO gang in the world, whether it be Chinese Traids, Russian Mafia, Asian Street gang or drug cartel, Mexican Drug Cartel, NO gang in the world would call themselves "Stay off our Turf". It isn't really a name, the wiki kinda has a policy about being realistic. KoA made a ton of blogs about that, so you might wana change it. I hope I didn't sound like a harsh dick or nothing, if I did sorry dude.Tomahawk23 22:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) SS, I found pics for your gangTomahawk23 00:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) http://organizedcrimefiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leolab/Incriminating_Evidence:_Job_complete You have to let one of the admins know before you make a war blog. You also have to have a valid reason and well, have it at least make some sense. I know you are new and still learning the very basics of organized crime, but until you become more experienced please refrain from making any brash and against wiki policy decisions. Now I'm gonna go ahead and delete your blog but that isn't to say you aren't allowed to make blogs. But they have to be reasonable and within the bounds of the wiki. Kingofawosmeness777 14:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You do realize, that Ethank wanted war to happen?Tomahawk23 17:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) SS, about the gang war I need to talk to you about our next move. Meet me on chat next time you're on tomorrow, I have nothing to do tomorrow so I'll be on most of the dayTomahawk23 02:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if you know what I do... Deal OK, so here is the idea I have in mind: you give me 32% of your profits. I return, you can have everything east of Montreal, parts of the northern territories, and the prairie provinces (if there is any place you want to expand to, just contact me), and in turn, we both become allies, helping eachother in a gang war. Good? KevlarNinja 01:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, 25%. Now we are good. KevlarNinja 19:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The Doyle Crime Family As you may know Ontario is my turf i will allow you to operate with in my turf for a 25% Cut of the profits of your Canadian Branch 25% is my only offer, Thank you, and if you want we can have a business relationship. - Damian Bridgeman About chat......... I went to chat and you were not there, but hawk told me every thing. About the 'thing' you have with C31. I think, with you and me (and hopefully BUM) working together, we can get far.............. The Loup Garou are in. KevlarNinja 20:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Change What do you need me to do?.......................KevlarNinja 23:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The New Raj Not to worry... Hey SS. I just fixed up the page for the Men of Mayhem. Me, Hawk, and Koa777 thought it could uses some fixes here and there, so Hawk allowed me to edit it. Hope you like the new look! <^>SW<^>SleepingWithTheFishes<^>TF<^> 12:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Buissines relationship I have been ponderinng our buissines relationship what is the benifiet to My family and your Drug Gang, If i may i would suggest a 25% discount on Marijuiana and in return i offer Blackmail matreial you can use on cops and a few poloticians -- Damian "The Green Don" Bridgeman (-- Coool31 ҂ Talk to me or don't i don't care 23:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ic: You really think im gonna rent my men to you, how about i give you a a 10% discount on guns instead (-- Coool31 ҂ Talk to me or don't i don't care 23:36, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Rebooting OCF SS, you said you might come back? Well I thought I'd inform you about this incase you haven't noticed: We have concluded that the main cause of inactivity is because at this point we have nothing to do are may some how be limited by the rules of realisim which were clearly fun at first. We have begun to consider rebooting the wiki. We're going to have a meeting about this on Friday at 9:00 Eastern Standard Time on chat. For what people have been saying check these comments.Tomahawk23 (talk) 07:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Partnership? Hi Sportshouting, I am the Don of the Phillips Crime Family. We Operate in the Miami Area and would like to propose a partnership where We talk half of cuts made and you take half of ours. We would like to share the Miami Terriority with you to avoid a gang war.Timp1475 (talk) 01:16, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Don Phillips Gang page Hey Sport! Really glad to see you back. As you can see the wiki has grown pretty fast in the last two days, yes it's just been two days since it was vulture dead. Anyways, you're gang page was kind of a mess so I took the liberty of fixing it. Hope you like it! Tomahawk23 (talk) 04:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Cicada has taken interest in the Miami area as a venture ground for drug creation and delivery. Seeing as "The Wyld Bunch" have a rather notorious reputation their, and spread fear among the locals, we see you fit as a possible business partner. We would like you to act as one of our western meth cooks and arms dealers. We supply you with all the necessary equipment, the recipes, the drugs, the firearms, the armor, the everything, and in exchange you will get 30% of the take. We can supply you with better masks, armor, and weapons for your robberies in exchange for only 5% of the take. With our supplies and power on your side, the Wyld Bunch can grow in size, and become a very fear spreading gang throughout the country. We look forward to doing business with you, Tyrell. - Cicada Representative. -- ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 00:12, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Withdrawal Consider the alliance withdrawn. Cicada is giving you a week to move out of Miami, Florida, or your gang headquarters location will be sent to the police. Any uncooperative remaining members will be wiped out by Cicada. The Wyld Bunch poses a threat to our organization and associates. Good luck, outside of Miami. - Cicada. Come to chat, SportTomahawk23 (talk) 02:40, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It would be you who's dead by mentioning us. My previous offer stands, now that you are out of Miami, take it or leave it, and we accept your offer. - Cicada. Heists Sport that's not how you do heists. You have to post a blog like this- blog:Coool31/Hiest - Small Town Bank This only it should be more complicated. Have bonus objectives, more details, etc. We're still trying to work out all the kinks and figure out how to do heists. Of course, you can still always message another user to join. Tomahawk23 (talk) 01:24, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Absolutely Ace of Spades Sport Ace of Spades is the leader of the gang, right? As in he is a character, not the title of the leader? About the PM Come to chat SportTomahawk23 (talk) 18:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Tips Hey, Sport. Looks like you could be in more trouble with the NYA, before you retaliate I strongly advise you read the new admin police report or you'll just be a suicide bomber. User blog:Tomahawk23/Admin Police Report 3/19/2014 - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Also please state the number of members the Circus currently has, and I personally advise cooperating with the NYA. They've got you backed into a corner.Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:03, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Flamethrowers IC: Hector: We have 29 flamethrower turrets that we don't need, and we intend to replicate them with a better design. We're willing to sell you these for a hyper reasonable price of 23 thousand dollars! These could be very useful in a war where you are largely outmatched....Hector The war Hey, Sport I'm guessing you're busy and thus not online, but if you have been or are online and get this message please respond ont he war blog immediately. Thank you. User blog:Cfp3157/The Big Top Goes Down: Appalachian Vipers-The Circus War - Organized Crime Fiction WikiUser blog:Cfp3157/The Big Top Goes Down: Appalachian Vipers-The Circus War - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Tomahawk23 (talk) 21:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Sport can you come to chat real quick? Wasn't finished, important stuff you need to hear.Tomahawk23 (talk) 23:37, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sport sorry had to go get something, come back real quick. You're gonna really want to hear this. Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:21, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:21, March 28, 2014 (UTC) IC: Weapons IC: Hector: the 29 flamethrower turrets along with 30 high quality backpack flamethrowers along with two M134 Minigun's. The total cost is 70 thousand dollars of which one of my men picked up from one of your guys left in the states.Tomahawk23 (talk) 01:30, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey, Sport. Long time no see. I'm guessing you've been busy but we hope you come back here soon, we've got a lot going on and the Circus being in town always makes things a tad bit funner!Tomahawk23 (talk) 04:12, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sport come to chat hereTomahawk23 (talk) 19:57, July 28, 2014 (UTC) come on now, Sport lol Tomahawk23 (talk) 01:48, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Getting unbanned Sport come to OCF chat /RIGHT/ NOW Pach is considering unbanning you and wants to talk to you.Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:24, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sport I didn't ban you I just kicked you lol!Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) YOU ARE NOT BANNED SPORT YOU ARE NOT BANNED. I checked your page, it didn't say you were and I checked your block log and you still weren't banned. Also even if you are be smart and tell me to go to another wikiTomahawk23 (talk) 02:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) If you are still banned somehow just meet me on C&ATomahawk23 (talk) 02:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Yo Sport come to OCF chat, we've got some really good news for everybodyTomahawk23 (talk) 18:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm here, hurry your ass upTomahawk23 (talk) 01:15, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Lol hello Lol hello Thuggles The Thug (talk) 03:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Lol hello Lol hello Thuggles The Thug (talk) 03:03, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Time I'm there. Go. Now. -- ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 00:28, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat works, pls join. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 17:08, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sport haul your ass on chatTomahawk23 (talk) 00:03, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Ban You're not banned anymore, please stop harrassing people to join your wiki on this one. Tomahawk23 (talk) 16:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC)